


Keep calm and love the quiet peace... Or try to do it...

by Niwolah



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crack, M/M, Multi, Nonsense, cliches
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23286277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niwolah/pseuds/Niwolah
Summary: C'était un jour ordinaire chez les Super Junior. Ils avaient un peu de temps pour eux ; ils en profitaient donc pour s'occuper, pour se reposer et surtout, pour ne pas se prendre la tête. Vraiment ?
Relationships: Cho Kyuhyun/Lee Sungmin, Han Geng | Hankyung/Kim Heechul, Kang So Ra/Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk, Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Kim Ryeowook, Lee Donghae/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk





	Keep calm and love the quiet peace... Or try to do it...

**Author's Note:**

> Je suis la détentrice de u-dbsjkiss sur skyrock et je suis aussi sur FanFiction.net, raison pour laquelle vous connaissez peut-être cette histoire. J'ai décidé de rassembler tous mes écrits, tout fandom confondu, pour avoir plus facile.  
> Donc non, pas de plagiat de ma part!
> 
> Bonne lecture!

C'était un jour ordinaire chez les Super Junior. Ils avaient un peu de temps pour eux ; ils en profitaient donc pour s'occuper, pour se reposer et surtout, pour ne pas se prendre la tête.  
— Leeteuk-hyung !  
— Quoi encore ? Qu'est-ce que tu cherches, cette fois ? demanda l'interpellé, las, ses yeux ne lâchant pas l'écran de la télévision dont le son était monté au maximum alors qu'il venait de l'allumer après s'être affalé dans son fauteuil attitré, la seule chose que lui laissaient ses dongsaengs.  
— Mes altères.  
— Tu ne les avais pas déjà retrouvées ?  
— Si mais ce ne sont pas les mêmes. Là, c'est vraiment les plus lourdes... Je n'y ai même pas touché depuis longtemps. Je m'étais dit que j'allais m'y remettre mais je ne les trouve pas.  
— Tu sais mieux que moi ce que tu fais de tes engins de torture, Kangin, je ne peux pas t'aider sur ce coup. Tantôt, c'est parce que je me suis étalé dessus que j'ai pu te dire où elles étaient. D'ailleurs, ça me lance encore. Pour la peine, tu me dois un massage.  
— Quand tu veux. Mais donc, tu ne sais pas du tout où elles sont, les autres ?  
— Non. Et je ne vais pas chercher avec toi. Surtout pas maintenant parce que Sora me harcèle par messages. Je ne sais même pas regarder l'épisode de Star King. Cette fille...  
— Tu l'aimes, ça suffit. se moqua Kangin en s'éloignant.  
— Ouais, aussi. rigola le plus âgé. Bon, problème suivant. sourit-il en faisant le tour de la pièce du regard. Kyuhyun ?  
— J'ai perdu Sungminnie-hyung...  
— Arrête de pleurer, ça ne te va pas. Et ensuite, va voir du côté des boutiques de peluches.  
— Déjà été.  
— Les animaleries du coin alors.  
— Idem.  
— Votre vendeur favori de vin favori.  
— J'ai perdu mon Sungminnie pour toujours...!  
— Teukie-eomma ! s'éleva soudain la voix de Ryeowook qui envahissait la cuisine. Tu veux bien demander à Heechul-hyung de se calmer ? Je n'entends même plus les crépitements de la viande ! Impossible de cuisiner avec son babillage incessant...  
— Si tu l'appelais pour savoir où il est, continua Leeteuk sans se détourner de Kyuhyun, ce serait plus simple, tu ne crois pas ?  
L'evil maknae sortit un gsm — apparemment celui de Sungmin si l'on en croit la couleur rose — et contredit son aîné, le regard noir :  
— Il ne l'a pas pris avec lui. Tu crois bien que c'est la première chose que j'ai essayée. Laisse tomber, je vais m'en sortir tout seul. Comme d'habitude. ajouta-t-il en s'éloignant.  
— Quelle ingratitude, ce gosse... soupira-t-il alors qu'un « Teukie-eomma » résonnait une seconde fois. Ryeowook, tu arrives à gérer Heechul mieux que nous tous, Hangeng mis à part. Mais comme il est encore parti je ne sais où, je ne peux rien faire pour toi.  
— Et de toute façon, c'est ton hyung préféré, rappelle-toi !, alors ne te plains pas !  
— Yesung, laisse ta jalousie de côté et va t'occuper de tes tortues ! grogna Leeteuk.  
Personne ne pouvait se permettre d'embêter l'eternal maknae sans avoir de ses nouvelles. Pas même son compagnon. Compagnon qui, déjà devant ses fidèles tortues, se renfrogna :  
— Gnagnagna...  
— Leeteuk-hyung ! tonna à nouveau la voix de Kangin.  
— Hey, leader ! cria Eunhyuk en claquant la porte de l'appartement. J'ai croisé manager-hyung dans l’ascenseur, il te cherchait. Il m'a demandé de te faire savoir qu'il veut que tu sois à votre lieu de rendez-vous habituel dans une heure.  
— Monkey ! T'es de retour ! Pourquoi tu pars toujours sans moi ? Lâcheur ! J'ai plus vu eomma depuis plus longtemps que toi, en plus, t'es méchant.  
— D'abord, ce n'est pas ta mère mais c'est la mienne. Et puis, je ne l'ai même pas vue. Il n'y avait que mon père.  
— C'est encore pire ! Je te déteste !  
— Oh, fishy, pleure pas... Allez viens, je vais te faire un gros câlin pour me faire pardonner. sourit-il avec un clin d’œil en le poussant vers leur chambre.  
— Mettez-la en sourdine, les tourtereaux, je ne veux pas vous entendre ! rugit Leeteuk qui s'évertuait enfin à chercher après la télécommande afin de baisser le son de la télévision qu'il n'arrivait décidément pas à regarder calmement, ne fut-ce que soixante secondes à la suite.  
— Avec Kangin qui gueule après toi comme un putois, Heechul qui rigole, Ryeowook qui râle et Kyuhyun qui pleure, tu ne risques pas d'entendre quoi que ce soit, leader. argumenta Eunhyuk en passant la langue.  
— Hyukkie, t'as bien dit que Kyuhyun pleurait ?  
— Ouais... C'est bizarre, ça, d'ailleurs. Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? C'est flippant.  
— Sungmin est parti sans prévenir et pire, il n'a même pas dit où il allait. Et il a laissé son gsm ici donc non, Donghae, ne le dit pas. Maintenant, hors de ma vue.  
— Sans problème ! hurla presque Eunhyuk dans un rire.  
— Et loin de mes oreilles aussi, par pitié !  
— Leeteuk-hyung ! continuait la voix de Kangin dont le sourire ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose.  
— Ah, tu les as retrouvées, magnifique. Tu peux aller t'entraîner sans problème, maintenant. Ryeowook, tu crois qu'on pourra manger dans combien de temps ? Je dois partir d'ici trois quarts d'heure.  
— Ce sera prêt dans cinq minutes si quelqu'un dont je ne citerai pas le nom, n'est-ce pas, Heechul ?, dresse la table et m'aide à préparer les plats.  
Le rire d'Heechul envahit une nouvelle fois l'appartement, ajoutant au lieu une sonorité différente de celles déjà présentes. Et très vite, des bruits de vaisselles et de couverts s'ajoutèrent.  
— Ne comptez pas sur EunHae pour manger maintenant, ils sont un peu occupés. Et Kangin est aux altères donc je doute qu'il s'arrête pour venir également. Sungmin, on ne sait pas où il est.  
— Leeteuk ! Il faut qu'on aille chez le vétérinaire et tout de suite ! Ddankkomi est malade !  
— Montre-la-moi, que je l'examine d'abord.  
Anxieux, Yesung présenta sa tortue à Leeteuk qui sourit doucement et le rassura :  
— Ne t'inquiète pas. Une simple carence en calcium. Elle ne bouge pas du tout. Moins que d'habitude, je veux dire. Et sens sa carapace, ajouta-t-il alors que Yesung obéissait, elle est un peu molle. Rien de très grave. Varie son alimentation et elle ira mieux.  
— Tu crois ?  
— J'en suis certain. J'ai fait mes recherches quand tu as adopté Ddankkoma. chuchota-t-il comme s'il lui racontait un secret.  
— À table, pour ceux qui restent !  
Les deux amis se sourirent et se dirigèrent vers la cuisine sans un mot de plus.

Le repas se fit, pour garder l'ambiance telle qu'elle l'était, dans un calme précaire : les discussions allaient bon train excepté avec Kyuhyun qui pleurait encore la perte de son Sungminnie, le niveau sonore de la télévision était toujours au maximum, EunHae se laissaient aller mais heureusement, on ne les entendait pas tellement grâce à, justement, les discussions — rires et pleurs — et la télé. Puis, soudain, la porte d'entrée rencontra le mur du hall d'entrée pour la seconde fois. Le nouvel arrivant se rua immédiatement sur Kyuhyun et cria une litanie que personne ne fut capable de comprendre tellement il allait vite. Jusqu'à ce que son débit de paroles ralentisse :  
— Je suis vraiment désolé, Kyuhyunnie ! Ne m'en veux pas. Il fallait vraiment que je sorte sans toi sinon tu m'en aurais empêché mais je ne pouvais pas ne pas y aller parce que ça devenait urgent et je ne voulais pas continuer comme ça alors je suis parti sans rien dire, comme un voleur, tu ne me mérites pas, Kyuhyun, je suis vraiment désolé, si tu savais, je ne sais même pas comment tu fais pour me supporter, je suis vraiment égoïste, j'ai pensé qu'à moi, pardonne-moiiiiiiiiiii !  
— Sungminnie ! Tu m'as trop manqué... T'es pardonné mais dis-moi pourquoi tu t'es envolé ainsi.  
— Oui parce que voir Kyuhyun pleurer n'est un spectacle réjouissant. Il est plus effrayant en larmes qu'avec son sourire d'evil maknae qui se respecte. intervint Eunhyuk, Donghae à sa suite.  
— Déjà de retour ? Je ne pensais pas vous voir avant ce soir.  
— Tu crois quoi, toi ? Qu'on ne pense qu'à ça ? Tu ne nous confondrais pas avec Sora et toi, leader ? se moqua Eunhyuk tandis que Donghae s'asseyait et commençait à se servir sans rien dire bien que son sourire n'en disait pas moins.  
Leeteuk, pour son bien-être psychologique, fit la sourde oreille et reporta son attention sur le couple Joy. Qui avait disparu.  
— Ryeowook ?  
— Partis faire du sport de chambre, j'imagine... rigola Heechul alors que Ryeowook rougissait.  
— J'ai cru comprendre que Sungmin n'aimait pas son ventre mou et qu'il voulait absolument le muscler mais Kyuhyun s'y oppose totalement. Il lui a même dit qu'il aimerait moins son corps s'il était plus dur parce qu'il serait moins confortable et comme il aime bien poser sa tête sur le ventre de Sungmin...  
— Tout ça pour ça... Mais attends. Siwon ? Depuis quand t'es là ?  
— Depuis le début. Je n'ai pas quitté l'appartement depuis qu'on est rentré hier. Mais je dois être tellement silencieux que tu m'as oublié. Je ne t'en veux pas, hein, je te comprends. lui sourit-il.  
— Salut, la compagnie ! Je suis de retour ! Je vous ai manqué ? surgit Shindong qui revenait d'avoir été passer la veille au soir jusqu'en début d'après-midi chez sa copine.  
— Chullie ! Devine qui est rentré !  
— Hannie !  
— Hey, Shindong, ça va pas de me claquer la porte au nez ? J'ai failli me casser les doigts avec la force que tu avais mis dedans pour la fermer. rigola le nouveau venu en retirant sa veste pour la pendre au portemanteau. Tiens, Chullie, cadeau. sourit-il ensuite en l'embrassant.  
— Oups, je ne savais pas que tu me suivais, je ne t'avais pas vu. s'excusa Shindong qui avait déjà englouti une demi assiette du repas préparé par Ryeowook et assisté par Heechul.  
Heechul qui sauta sur Hangeng suite à l'ouverture de son présent.  
— Merciiiiiiii ! Je t'adore, Hannie ! Viens par là, il faut que je te remercie dans les bons termes.  
Et ils disparurent également dans leur chambre.  
— Shindong ?  
— Oui, Leeteuk-hyung ?  
— Ta voiture, elle est loin d'ici ? J'ai rendez-vous avec notre manager dans...  
Il regarda l'heure et s'étrangla ; il était en retard de cinq minutes. Le temps d'arriver et il le serait de vingt minimum...  
— Je disais donc que je suis censé être actuellement en rendez-vous avec notre manager depuis trop longtemps déjà. s'exclama-t-il en enfilant sa veste et ses chaussures à la va-vite. Il va me tuer. Les clefs de ta voiture et on ne discute pas !  
Shindong obéit et continua de manger comme si rien de grave ne s'était passé, ne se passait et ne se passera.  
Leeteuk sorti, les douceurs musicales des bruits de vaisselle, de la télévision dont l'émission avait changé trois fois et dont le son n'avait pas diminué et des discussions enjouées reprirent leurs droits.

Oui, c'était un jour ordinaire chez les Super Junior. Ils avaient un peu de temps pour eux ; ils en profitaient donc pour s'occuper, pour se reposer et surtout, pour ne pas se prendre la tête.


End file.
